bravefrontierrpgfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Layla giustizia pura
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 50936 |no = 1321 |element = Luce |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 43 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |description = Mentre Layla si dirigeva verso l'Imperatore sacro, Maxwell le tese un imboscata. Layla riuscì a salvarsi grazie all'automa a cui faceva da mentore. Tuttavia, quando si accorse che Cardes il malvagio stava osservando da vicino ciò che accadeva, capì che la situazione era più grave di quello che pensava. Già in collera per il fatto che l'innocenza del suo maestro fosse stata messa in discussione, la sua furia superò il limite quando Cardes le mormorò qualcosa. Mise a rischio la sua stessa vita per colpire Cardes con tutta la sua forza, riuscendo, in apparenza, a fermarlo momentaneamente. Purtroppo nessuno sa cosa le sia accaduto in seguito. |summon = Non perdonerò quel dio folle... Come ha osato insultare l'onore del mio Lord Kulyuk...! |fusion = Dammi altro potere. In quanto distributore di questo potere, dovresti essere prudente nella ripartizione. |evolution = I miei due bastoni porteranno ordine e giustizia! Farò qualsiasi cosa per garantire che siano infallibili! |hp_base = 4986 |atk_base = 2084 |def_base = 2105 |rec_base = 2191 |hp_lord = 6584 |atk_lord = 2602 |def_lord = 2607 |rec_lord = 2729 |hp_anima = 7476 |rec_anima = 2491 |atk_breaker = 2840 |def_breaker = 2369 |atk_guardian = 2362 |def_guardian = 2845 |rec_guardian = 2610 |hp_oracle = 6524 |def_oracle = 2488 |rec_oracle = 3086 |hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 340 |def_bonus = 340 |rec_bonus = 620 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 11 |ccant = 44 |ls = Protezione del mondo giusto |lsdescription = 40% REC e PS massimi - I danni subiti aumentano considerevolmente la barra BB e possono ripristinare i PS |lseffect =* * |lsnote = Fills 3-6 BC & 25% chance to heal 20% of damage taken |lstype = Recovery/Hit Points/Brave Burst |bb = Safid canonica |bbdescription = Considerevole ripristino dei PS - Rimuove tutte le anomalie di stato - Notevole ripristino dei PS per 3 turni - I danni subiti aumentano considerevolmente la barra BB per 3 turni - Probabile leggero recupero PS per 3 turni |bbnote = Heals (3000 - 3500 + 40% of own Rec) HP, gradually recovers (3500 - 4000 + 18% Rec) HP, fills 5-7 BC & 20% chance to heal 20-25% of damage taken |bbtype = Heal/Support |bbhits = |bbaoe = |bbgauge = 22 |ccbbt = |bbmultiplier = |sbb = Ammonimento del mondo splendente |sbbdescription = Potente combo di 18 attacchi di Luce su tutti i nemici - Probabile notevole riduzione di ATT e DIF per 1 turno - Notevole aumento dell'ATT relativo a REC per 3 turni - Probabile Scintilla critica per 3 turni |sbbnote = 30% chance to reduce enemy Atk, Def by 50%, 80% Rec to Atk & 20% chance Sparks deal 50% extra damage |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 18 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 25 |ccsbbt = 18 |sbbmultiplier = 560 |ubb = Crescita prodigiosa |ubbdescription = Devastante combo di 22 attacchi di Luce su tutti i nemici - Enorme riduzione di ATT e DIF per 2 turni - Probabilità di far riprendere gli alleati da KO (33%) - Enorme aumento REC per 3 turni |ubbnote = 80% reduction, 33% chance & 350% boost |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 22 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ccubbt = 22 |ubbmultiplier = 1300 |es = Devozione fedele |esitem = |esdescription = Impedisce tutte le anomalie di stato - Riduzione del livello della barra BB richiesto per scatenare il BB - I danni subiti possono aumentare considerevolmente la barra BB |esnote = 20% reduction & 50% chance to fill 3-5 BC |bb1 =* * * * * |bb10 =* * * * * |sbb1 =* * * * * |sbb10 =* * * * * |ubb1 =* * * * |evofrom = 50935 |notes = |addcat = Uno dei Dieci, parte I |addcatname = Layla 7 }}